The present disclosure relates in general to techniques and devices for managing cloud based computing system instances.
Cloud computing relates to the sharing of computing resources that are typically accessed via the Internet. A cloud computing infrastructure typically includes a large number of servers that are configured to execute various programs, such as application servers, web servers, and/or database servers. Accordingly, classification based automated instance management would be advantageous.